


DS/C6D Valentines Exchange 2008 card

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayK sends Fraser a valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DS/C6D Valentines Exchange 2008 card

Dear Fraser,

I keep looking at all the stupid Valentines displays every time I go to the store. They've been up since New Years, like they do, but see, Fraser, I made myself a promise when I got back from Canada that if I don't feel different about it at the end of the year, then I'd fess up. Because after all this time, I'd know if it was gonna go away or not. So at New Year's I started thinking and last week I figured it was time to screw up my nerve already. So today I decided I'd get it in the mail before I had to start looking for St. Patrick's Day or Easter cards.

So here's the deal. I don't regret coming back because I didn't know then, not for sure. Not like I know now after looking around every corner for you for the last 8 1/2 months. So, I don't regret it, but now I know. I gotta be in the same place as you. That's what I gotta have to be happy. You at my side again.

Only. OK, see, I picked Valentines Day for a reason. Because that's how it is, you got me? That's the kind of duet I'm talking about. You and me together. Only question is where.

OK, first question is if you want that, too. With me.

Second question is Chicago or Freezerland. You haven't said if you still dig living in Tuk [in] your last few phone calls, so I don't know.

I don't know how to do this. All I know is I gotta get next to you again.

If you'll have me. That's what I'm asking.

Call -- don't write.

Love,  
Ray


End file.
